


A Jester Unemployed is Nobody's Fool

by dev_chieftain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I was trying to write something else but this appealed to me more, LARPing, i don't even know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Rosen happens to join the Kingdom under Queen Charlie, and surprisingly, they get along pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jester Unemployed is Nobody's Fool

Upon entering the tent, Becky caught her breath, an excited shriek trapped in her throat. Thus far, everything about the Kingdom had been _,_ in a word, _awesome_ , and the Queen was no exception. She stood proud and tall, long, auburn hair falling regally about her face. Becky of course wasn’t into that sort of thing, exactly, but there was something pretty nice about, well. All that leather.

(Good thought for later, she decided; Dean and Sam, decked out in leather armor— but why would they be decked out in leather armor? As usual, as soon as the idea sprang into her head she had to snuff it out. Meeting the boys in person had dampened her interest in pairing them together, but more importantly, it made the entire experience of writing fanfiction about them seem tremendously important. If she couldn’t think of a good reason for the events transpiring in her stories anymore, it just didn’t seem right to waste any possible readers’ valuable time with the words.)

“Pray tell, fair maiden,” said the queen, very warmly (oh yeah! Front and center, Becky!), a wry smile catching her lips. Becky did her best not to hyperventilate, and remembered at the last second to curtsey, averting her eyes. “What brings you to mine tent?”  
  
She couldn’t help comparing the fine set of leathers her queen wore with the motley she’d cobbled together for herself, and Becky bit her lip, not looking up out of simple embarrassment. She probably looked like an idiot. And anyway, what kind of a queen in a war-games based LARP needed a jester? Probably this kind of intrigue had no place outside of fantasy books, but that hadn’t stopped Becky from hoping— dreaming! —of being given the chance to become the Queen’s confidant and then dramatically protect her from scandal or something when she knew a key piece of information during some…appropriately epic encounter with one of the rival factions.

The Queen cleared her throat, and Becky realized she’d been sitting there saying nothing for like, a whole minute. “Uh—”

“Oh, um! Sorry, this is— my first time doing— sorry.” She grinned weakly, catching the queen’s eyes and then hastily looking away again. “Your— majesty, most gracious and wise! Uh— I am but a simple jester, come to entertain at court for thee, if thou wouldst have me.”

This seemed to put the queen at a loss, as she now delayed for a full minute, just as confused as Becky (or so it seemed).

“Did I say something wrong?” Becky asked nervously, and the queen laughed awkwardly, shaking her head.

“Oh, no, no, it’s just. I don’t know, I guess I kind of thought you were here for. Some. Other reason.” She cleared her throat again, and tossed her hair very prettily. Becky made mental notes. Maybe if she did something like that, she could catch Sam’s attention later. It would make so much sense if Sam was into women with regal bearing. “A jester, is it?”

She circled Becky slowly, as if inspecting her for fault or dark intent, though Becky suspected she was really just stalling until she figured out the right thing to say. Not that Becky meant to harp on the queen but if it was her, she knew she’d have needed the moment.

“I’ve never yet had need of a jester in my court, if we are to be honest, my mysterious friend. But I will set you a task, and should you complete it successfully, I will consider you a member of my entourage.” The queen’s wry smirk had returned, and her eyes seemed to twinkle. Becky grinned excitedly, and tried not to embarrass herself by saying something stupid.

“That’s great!” Like that. She winced, clenching her teeth, and tried to save it. “As is her majesty’s kindness of heart, surely. Many thanks, milady, for considering me.”

The queen had stopped circling once she stood before Becky again, and now extended a hand to her, offering it palm up. “Rise, my good jester, and learn of your task.”

Becky took the queen’s hand. Her skin was cool and soft, and this close she smelled very faintly like citrus. Unsure if she was allowed to meet the eyes of ‘royalty’, Becky glanced up, then down again, feeling somewhat flustered. “Anything my future queen should desire, I shall procure. You have but to name it.” Deciding that a jester-slash-confidant should be daring, Becky glanced up one more time, and smiled in challenge. 

The queen smiled back, but did not answer Becky’s (possibly over-)confidence outright. Instead, she turned away, motioning for Becky to follow her over to a table. Here, there were maps laid out of the park (well, the Kingdom), with each faction highlighted in different colors. Throughout the park there ran a small stream, and it was this that the queen indicated with one slender finger.

“The stream, milady?” Becky asked, puzzled by the implication.

“Not the stream, jester, the encampment there,” the queen clarified. “There is a pale tent that only appears along this stream twice in the year, at equinox. Its occupant is a woman of the fae court, and she is a stranger to our realm— hunted by some, feared by others. Do you understand?”

Becky wondered briefly if the queen meant something genuinely supernatural or not, but she managed to rein in her curiosity, and decided to just go along and assume it was some player who rarely had time for LARPing in her busy schedule. “Yes, my queen.”

“I would have you go to this woman tomorrow night, just as twilight falls. Find her tent, and guide her to me so that I may seek council with the faerie, and win their aid in making our kingdom prosperous.” The queen seemed tickled by the errand, some mirth in her eyes, but there was a strange sense of longing there, too. (Talk about staying in character! Becky was a touch envious, but also impressed. At least she could see why the queen was…well, the queen!) Becky, sensing that she would get no further information, nodded readily.

“Is that all? Then, my queen, it is already done!” She hurriedly executed her most elaborate bow, and straightened up, beaming. So far, this whole thing was too cool. “I will return to you tomorrow evening with the fae ambassador. Do not fear.”

“Before you go—” The queen’s hand caught Becky’s shoulder and she froze, wincing at her presumptuousness. She turned back expecting to get yelled at for lack of decorum, but found the queen’s expression was still pensive, distant. “Jester, please keep one thing in mind; this errand is secret. Do not share it with anyone, and travel alone. I think anyone more than yourself would frighten her away, and I would not wish to damage relations between her realm and ours.”

Becky gasped, trying not to grin too much. “Of course! My lips are sealed, your majesty. Fear not!” The queen released her, and she took another step for the tent flap before turning back, all smiles. “By the way,  O-O-C I just have to say that this is the coolest! I absolutely love it!”

Looking momentarily bewildered, the queen regained her composure, grinning more easily. “Glad to hear it! If you want to meet after sunset, we’re all going down to Denny’s. We can get to know each other better there over Second Breakfast, what do you say?”

“Oh, my god, are they still doing that? The new movie was so _awesome!_ ” Becky all but squealed, before remembering her filter and cringing. “Sorry. Inside voice. But yes totally! I’ll see you there!”

The queen seemed unfazed, and gave a vulcan salute. “No prob, bob. Stay out of trouble.”  
  
Becky hurried out of the tent, bursting with glee. For better or for worse, staying out of trouble was the last thing on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This all comes from here on tumblr: http://spnbucketlist.tumblr.com/post/43163657674
> 
> Basically, I was originally going to say "this is interesting, but I don't think they'd get along" in response. Then I started thinking about it and realized I like the idea. Given the opportunity to not just be obsessed with Sam (like, fine, be obsessed with Sam but what do you do for a living, Becky? What's your favorite food? What fandoms were you in before you got into SPN? that sort of stuff), I think Becky and Charlie could get along really well. They could be a crime fightin' duo, even. 
> 
> And then this happened! So yeah.


End file.
